Many of today's portable devices, such as smartphones, provide video capture functionality. A user of the portable device can capture both still images and video through a camera on the phone. However, to transmit captured video to another party, the user must generally either send the video directly to the other party or upload the video to another location (e.g., an Internet video hosting site) after the video is done being captured. Unfortunately, this does not allow the other party to view the live video stream as it is captured by the portable device.
In addition, standard portable devices are only equipped with one camera, and processing information from this one camera is difficult enough. An ideal device would have multiple cameras and could send out live video that is a composition of video from at least two cameras. This is an especially difficult problem in light of the limited resources available for portable devices, both in terms of the device processing multiple captured video streams and a network to which the device is connected handling the transmission of the live video streams.